


A surprise visit

by Inlleaa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a furry, Adora is totally in love with Catra fight me, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra def returns the feeling, F/F, Gay, Girls Kissing, Hell I'm a furry after writing this, They love holding each other, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlleaa/pseuds/Inlleaa
Summary: (Set after season 1)Adora has been celebrating for the past week after their win and achievement in reforming the princesses, but is exhausted. So, when a tapping on her window wakes her up from her sleep she is far from pleased. But, when she is met with an unexpected guest she ends up completely forgetting about her lost sleep.





	A surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Have you guys seen She-ra because oh. my. god. Is it the cutest show ever! Now, that I think about it if you're reading this you probably have seen this but oh well, this show is my happy place and Catradora officially owns me so I wrote this up when I could have been drawing for my account or doing important stuff like homework. I hope you like it! and hey, if you wanna tell me what you think about it maybe drop a comment and make my day!

When the soft taps echoed through Adora’s room she had practically jumped out of the bed.

It had been a quiet night, something that she’s been longing for for the past week. She was exhausted and her arms her from being constantly pulled by Bow or Glimmer to some new thing that she had never even imagined or to some party celebrating the reuniting of the princess’s. So, when her sleep was disturbed from what sounded like pebbles tapping a rhythm into the overly fancy window of her room, she was not pleased.

With a small groan, Adora rolled her body up to let her legs dangle off the edge of the bed. It’s harder exterior allowed her to properly sit on it and gaze tiredly over at the window, unlike the other body in the room that she would have fallen into at this point.

The window stood tall in her room, starting near the floor and almost reaching up to the ceiling. It had fancy decals all over it, Glimmer had explained to her that the multiple designs that scaled that glass told a story of how her mother and father had met, which had made that small rose in the middle make much more sense. The designs were on each half of the window with a long stripe going down it and golden handles at the roses allowing for it to be opened so that a singular person could walk out onto the small balcony.

It was truly a piece of art compared to what Adora had grown up around, but currently it was on the receiving on end of an overly exhausted glare. She would not admit it but Adora was definitely praying that if she stared at the door hard enough the small taps would stop and she would be able to roll back over and sleep. Sadly, she was never one for having luck with things like this and the tapping persisted, having the gall to get even louder.

With a sigh, she gave up on trying to glare around the sounds and pushed herself up from the bed.

Walking towards it, she flipped her hair over to her shoulder since she was only used to being asleep when it was down. It fell lamely against her shoulder, the tips of it just barely reaching the edge of her tank top. It was not far as long as it was when she was in her She-ra form, as Bow liked to call it, and it made her momentarily think about how it would look if she let it grow to that length. The other princesses seemed to favor longer hair, so maybe she could fit in better if she got long flowing locks. This was definitely something she would consider later on, for now she needed to focus and prepare for whatever was on the other side of the window she now stood in front of.

She grabbed the surprisingly soft gold handle and instinctually stiffened her back in preparation while slowly opening it. Let’s just say that no amount of preparation would have prepared her for what she saw.

Firstly, she got to see a beautiful view of the horizon, framed by tall trees and a glistening moon that was slowly rising in the sky. The bright starts shimmered through the black sky and lit up like nothing she had ever seen before, it was truly beautiful. Then she saw the second thing, the thing that had been causing the noises on her window. Catra sat on the rail of the small balcony, her tailed waving anxiously behind her and her ears against her head. Her hair was pulled up into some kind of ponytail, the strands bursting at the seams of the band because of their naturally unruly nature. Though, other then that she looked the same as always, with her thin eye glinting in the moonlight and a small sliver of her teeth poking through her cherry lips on an old habit that she had of almost never closing her mouth.

The sight of her at first had shot a fluttering feeling through Adora’s chest, similarly to what she had gotten back when she Catra everyday. But, that was quickly stomped out by a stark streak of anger as she remembered that last time she had seen her once friend one on one like this. She stills remembers the pain she felt when she had stared up into her different colored eyes as she fell back into the darkness of the temple she was in. She still remembers the cruel smirk and crazed look in Catra’s eyes as she let her fall.

Immediately, she thought back to where she had set her sword, it was not to far away luckily but if Catra tried anything before she could get to it she was doomed. It seemed like for now she was stuck with being cautious around the girl. So, with Glimmer and her mother in mind, who were currently peacefully sleeping in their rooms after a long day of partying, she cautiously shut the door and narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her.

Catra looked up, her ears flicking up in curiosity and the thin tail behind her waving a little faster. Adora crossed her arms and frowned at her while Catra tried for a small smile, her eyebrows dipping slightly and betraying her inner turmoil. When she spoke, Adora had to look away since she could already feel herself falling back into a familiar relaxed state.

“Hey, Adora.”

Closing her eyes, Adora turned away from Catra and said while tightening her grip on her bare arms, “What are you doing here? You here to distract me from another attack?”

Catra was silent for a couple seconds, the railing vibrating where Adora had chosen to lean her arms onto it as the other most likely kicked her heel into it. A soft wind blew past them, ruffling the trees and causing a peaceful sound of leaves rustling against each other to fill the silence as Adora’s hair brushed against her shoulders and tickled her nose.

Then Catra let out a small sigh, a shadow casting over Adora as she moved to block some of the moonlight. On reflex Adora looked over and immediately frowned in concern at the sight of her enemy hunched over with her head practically hanging between her shoulders and her ears drooped down low. She looked so distraught and it pulled on every sentimental string in Adora’s heart before she was finally speaking up, “No… I came to…” the other risked looking up and both of their hearts jumped when she met Adora’s eyes for a split second before whipping her head in the other direction “I wanted to see you.”

Her words had Adora frowning even more. She is starting to think that she’ll never understand this girl. One day she’s betraying any trust they had built over the years and efficiently breaking Adora’s heart with just a few words and then the next day she’s popping up outside her window looking all nervous and admitting that she wanted to see her. This sudden change of personality puts Adora on guard even more so as she turns and leans her back against the railing, once again facing Catra while asking, “Why?”

Those pointed ears flicked slightly and the fur on them practically glew in the moonlight as their owner straightened her back and stared at Adora bugged eye. Her head tilted slightly and her eyebrows furrowed, reminding Adora of an actual cat and causing a rogue burst of adoration to burst in her veins. She had to will down the warmth that threatened to spill across her face as she frowned at the other.

Those ears flicked again and her soft tail stopped swaying as Catra parroted, “ _ Why _ ?”

A frustrated noise jumped out of Adora’s throat as she huffed and pressed herself further into the railing saying, “Yeah  _ why. Why _ did you want to see me? What happened to me holding you back and all that?”

Even just talking about what Catra had said to her back at the temple had a sour taste landing on her tongue. A part of her wanted to comfort her obviously hurting friend but the other part of her still could not get over the anger and betrayal she felt for the other, rightfully so in her mind. So, when Catra gracefully hopped down from the railing and landed on the balls of her feet before hesitantly taking a step closer to Adora and dropping her hand close to where Adora leaned against the railing, she only felt a little flustered.

Catra opened her mouth but closed it and flicked her ears back as Adora glared at her before huffing again and looking away. She knew it was childish and could tell that Catra was trying to tell her something but could you blame her? Any trust and respect she had held for the girl was gone the minute their eyes connected as she fell. So, yeah, she was going to act childish and refuse to look at Catra even when the other was trying to catch her eyes every chance she could.

But, then Catra’s presence was suddenly closer and a breath was being released quietly as a heavy weight fell against Adora’s shoulder. It took mere seconds for Adora to realise what happened since almost immediately the tip of an ear was flicking against her own human ear and a soft warmth was wrapping itself around her shin. What also took mere seconds was the warmth that proceeded to spread across Adora’s entire body to grow stiff and practically jump as Catra pawed slightly at her arm before gently holding it in her hand. She tightened her mouth to stop a small surprised noise from echoing out as Catra nuzzled her shoulder slightly and said in a softer voice then Adora had heard in a while, “I… missed you. And I’m- I’m sorry for that.” the grip on her arm tightened a little and Adora glanced down to find Catra burying her face as her ears flicked around almost wildly. “What… I said, I shouldn’t have- I didn’t mean it. I was just so upset, at you, for leaving and at- at myself for never being… enough. I just- I was never enough for shadow weaver, it was always you and back at the temple thing, all those memories just reminded me of all the bad things that happened. I was so mad at just everything that I was blind to the fact that you weren’t… holding me back, instead you were  _ helping me _ . And I was just too stupid to realize it. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, I should have gone back for you there or helped you up.  _ Hell _ I could have even gone back with you to whatever this place is, But I just wanted to prove to myself that I was good enough with- without your help. But now.. I just miss you. I miss you so much.”

Golden and Blue eyes meet Adora’s own blue eyes as she stared down at Catra in surprise. 

She knew that Catra had something going on personally. She had known it the minute that Catra had first gone against her, having seen the look that betrayed her on her friends face. But, she never imagined that Catra would willingly come to her to talk about it, she did not even think she would ever learn what was wrong after their time in the temple. Adora had pretty much assumed that any chances of a friendship was gone after that, but now here she was with Catra pressed into her side and staring at her with sad and desperate eyes. The sight paired with the words the Catra had just vented out was enough to break Adora’s heart all over again for a completely different reason this time and before she was even catching up to her thoughts she was moving.

Catra’s skin was soft and warm from the small flush that had warmed her cheeks, either from her emission or from oncoming tears. Adora reveled in the feel of it, thinking back to those times that she was lucky enough to wake up before anyone else and got the chance to brush back Catra’s unruly hair before screeching when those eyes would snap open and a grin would spread across her friends face. The memory brought a smile to Adora’s face as she turned to face Catra fully and let her hand brush against her friends arm before settling a hand on her shoulder and guiding her head up so that she could better meet her eyes.

Catra stared at her with watery eyes for a second before hiccuping back some tears and grabbing Adora’s hand and nuzzling into it. The gesture brought a flush to both girls faces as Adora stuffed down her growing grin and gave up on stumping down the bittersweet fluttering in her chest while saying softly, “I missed you too, Catra. And yeah what happened back at the temple really hurt, but honestly I don’t think I could hate you even if I wanted to… Why did you never tell me about how you felt? You know, I would have listened any day and I would definitely not be mad at you or something like that.”

Catra sighed through her nose slightly and let out a soft rumbling purr that had Adora’s heart thundering as she rubbed her thumb along the girls soft skin. Her soft eyelashes fluttered slightly as her nails traced a circle into the raised skin around Adora’s wrist bone and a smile graced her features as she said, “I know… That’s why I couldn’t ever tell you.”

That caused Adora to stop the small caressing gaining a silent hiss from the girl and a small sting from nails digging into her skin. She pulled Catra’s face back up and smiled softly at the pout that darkened her feature before letting her smile fall slightly while asking with a confused look, “You’ve lost me.”

This time when Catra let her eyes close and sighed, it was not from the pleasure of the soft caresses instead it was from what had been bothering her earlier. She squeezed Adora’s wrist slightly before pulling away and straightening back against the railing, pulling Adora along with her so that they both stood face to face, Catra leaning against the railing and Adora standing in front of her with a small frown. The grip on her wrist did not disappear, instead it slid down and wrapped around her hand as Catra dragged them both up. She endearingly focused on playing with Adora’s hand while saying with a deep frown, “I couldn’t tell you because I knew you would… well be  _ you _ . I knew that you would go off and demand that I get a better chance at proving myself to Shadow weaver and then you would go tell the others to treat me the way the treat you. And all of that was extremely endearing, but I knew that when you were not there to protect me it would all just backfire. The others would tease me more, Shadow weaver would yell at me more, and you would be blissfully oblivious like always.”

That hit deep as Adora furrowed her brows, situations like this have definitely happened before and what Catra just explained is exactly what Adora had done. But, what she could not wrap her head around was what else Catra had said, did everybody really treat her like that behind her back? Something twists on the happy endorphins in her head at that revelation. All those times Catra would be crying by herself in the dorms or the bathroom, it was all because Adora had tried to help and had only succeeded in making things worse for her.

There was absolutely no hesitation in her when she leaned forward and kissed the top of Catra’s head while cupping her face with her free hand. She managed to see Catra’s ears flick up in shock before she closed her eyes and leaned back, still cupping her face while saying, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

She only opened her eyes when she felt Catra’s tail tickle the back of her leg again, it deciding to wrap around and pull causing her to stumble closer to the owner. She stared at Catra with a reddening face and let her hand fall to a more neutral spot on Catra’s shoulder, her other still trapped in the hold of Catra’s soft hand. A smile stretched across those cherry lips and those cute ears dipped into a position that could only be described as affectionate. Adora was still as red as the heart on Bow’s chest plate as Catra dropped her hand and reached up to cup her face with both of her hands saying, “Don’t be sorry… It was never your fault. You always just wanted to help, it was everybody else who were terrible.”

Adora frowned, hearing Catra say that definitely made her feel a little bit better but it did not stop the small feeling of dread that was growing in her. Crawling up and whispering in her ear that Catra having to deal with all of this was all her fault, even if she had always just been trying to protect her friend. It made her entire face scrunch up into a frown before suddenly Catra was giggling and pressing the pad of her thumb into the crease between her eyebrows, efficiently smoothing it out as Adora blinked at the gesture. All previous thoughts were gone as she watched the angled pupils in her friends eyes twinkle as she breathed out a laugh around the words, “You looked constipated. Stop thinking so hard.”

Adora swears that at that moment her face burst into a bunch of flames, this was beginning to be too much. She had always had feelings for her friend but when everything happened she had just put them on the backburner, deciding that the fate of the people on this world was more important than her long time crush that was never going anywhere. But, right now with Catra standing in front of her, letting the moonlight frame her form and the stars twinkle in her eyes as she held Adora close enough that the blonde had to brace herself on the railing around her friend, those feelings were coming back full force. Sadly, this was causing her to become motionless and all of her thoughts to cease at forming completely as she and Catra just looked at each other in silence.

She’s not entirely sure how what happened next happened. At first, Adora was just trying to not freak out about the small amount of distance between them but then something electrifying seemed to spark in the air when Catra blinked and glanced down at Adora’s parted mouth. In the distance an owl had started to coo deep in the woods and the water not to far away from the castle was trickling softly in the silence, everything was so peaceful and it managed to make Adora forget about everything else. Forget about her home, forget about She-ra, forget about the war that was causing her and Catra to be enemies, forget about Shadow weaver and Glimmer and Bow, all the princess. Because then she was kissing Catra and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Catra’s mouth was as soft as it looked, moving with ease along Adora’s mouth. Her entire body was soft now that Adora mentioned it, pressing into her in all the right ways and making the fluttering in her chest burst into a full on storm of heat that raced through her veins. It raced all the way to her heart when Catra let out a breath and pulled her closer by wrapping her arms back around her neck. The arch of the others back felt so  _ right _ against Adora’s palm as she slipped it to fit there snugly. It was insane and breathtaking and before she knew it they were pulling apart from each other with a slight strain to their breath.

She met Catra’s eyes, blushing at the look that she got from the other and a part of her said that this was a bad idea, that she should pull away and tell Catra to go home. But then, Catra was leaning forward again and pressing a soft kiss into her mouth and all thoughts faded away again as she pressed back and reveled in the soft purr that seemed to resonate into both of their chests.

For now, she had Catra back and that was all the mattered.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> GO CHECK OUT MY ART ACCOUNT ON INSTA, I'M UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT AND POST KLANCE AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO GIVE IT A LOOK IF YOU BE INTERESTED. LUV U MY DUDES <3


End file.
